crossover_rpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Shadowcryghost
Hello hello! Wenn sie es mir gestatten mich vorzustellen, ich bin Shadow, werde aber oft "Shadii" oder "Shadz" genannt. Ich bin einer der Admins auf diesem Wiki, und bin da falls es Fragen geben sollte. Did I also mention that I LOVE talking in English and cracking EGGCELENT JOKES? *badumm tz* Außerdem bin ich eine der Grafikdesignerinnen hier im Wiki, habe eine Vorliebe für Memes aller Art und bin abgesehen vom Zeichnen auch im Bereich Schreiben tätig. Was gibt es sonst noch so zu wissen? * Ich bin seit 2013 eine stolze Pegasister. * Alle Admins auf diesem Wiki sind gegenseitig befreundet. * Ich höre mir fast alle Musik Genres an AUßER Schlager. * Man könnte mich schon als Grammatik Nazi bezeichnen.. * Ich beiße nicht. * Pxrple.Guy is my future husband. <3 Meine Werke Digifit.png|Digifit the Skeleton Mythril Melinda.png|Melinda 2 Sides Pinkie.png|Pinkie Pie und Pinkamena Chara.png|Chara Pacifrisk.png|link=Frisk Ja Fanart.png|Der Emoji Movie war eh Schrott. EEZ DARE.png|Oliver. Meine Charaktere Starshine Oliver Abbington Stewarts Cherry Lucy Abbington Stewarts Weston Pumpkin Meine Fandoms/Lieblingscharaktere Bei den Fandoms in denen ich bin könnte ich gleich eine Meterlange Liste machen, deshalb sind hier nur ein paar in denen ich zur Zeit aktiv bin. My little Pony / Pinkie Pie (mein absolutes Lieblingspony!), Discord, Doctor Whooves, Vinyl Scratch Five Nights At Freddy's / Chica, Puppet, Henry, Dave Miller/William Afton, Funtime Freddy, Springtrap/Spring Bonnie Steven Universe / Peridot, Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Connie Vocaloid / Rin und Len Kagamine, Kaai Yuki, Oliver (Höhö, lustig.), Hatsune Miku, Gumi Megpoid Gorillaz / 2-D, Noodle Team Fortress 2 '''/ Medic, Sniper, Merasmus '''Hier noch ein paar Bands/Künstler, die ich besonders mag KoRn '''/ Man sollte eine reale Person nicht als eine "Lieblingsfigur" einstufen, aber wenn die Puppe gilt, die man auf den Covers oft sieht, dann ist das Voodoopüppchen mein Favorit. Sie ist niedlich. '''Psychonaut 4 The Prodigy Get Scared Mindless Self Indulgence Creature Feature/Rufus Rex So jetzt kommen die ganzen Animes... No Game No Life / Shiro Zankyou No Terror / Twelve, Lisa Super Lovers / Ren Re:Zero / Rem and Ram Verlassene Fandoms Jaaa, es gibt auch ein paar Fandoms die ich bereits verlassen habe. Creepypasta (Ich hatte eine tolle Zeit dort, ehrlich! Und ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass man diese auch wieder zurückbekommen kann. Aber naja, nicht alles kann auf ewig leben, nicht mal die verrückte Creepypasta Fandom. Alles, was jetzt noch übrig ist, sind kleine Ecken im Internet, in denen noch ab und zu die Gruselgeschichten gelesen werden. Natürlich, man könnte noch sagen, dass einige Teile von der "Jeff und Co" Seite noch am Leben sind, aber die sind leider auch versteckt. Ich bin schon seit ca 2016 nicht mehr in dieser Fandom, und es ist auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ich noch mal einsteige. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht ab und zu noch ein oder zwei Pastas lese.) Sonic (...Muss ich dazu noch Irgendwas sagen.) Minecraft (Ich spiele das Spiel zwar noch, aber nur aus Gründen der Nostalgie. Wie heißt es so schön...mit etwas Beliebtem kommt eine Fandom, und je größer diese wird, umso unübersichtlicher wird diese ebenfalls.) Portal 2 (Tolles Spiel, tolle Story...heck, sogar der Soundtrack war richtig gut! Diese Fandom ist aber leider so gut wie tot, weshalb ich sie auch verlassen habe.) Undertale (Oh shoot, aber Undertale ist doch ein tolles Spiel!11!11!!! Und...naja, das stimmt schon, aber die Fandom ist mittlerweile ein totes Meer. Es kommt wirklich kaum noch irgendetwas nach, was sich aber bald ändern dürfte nachdem die Playstation Version des Spiels rauskommt. ( Ich als Nicht-Besitzerin einer Playstation 4 kann mir den Spaß leider nicht leisten. ) Dies heißt aber nicht dass ich das Spiel nicht mehr mag, ich sehe es bloß nicht mehr wirklich als eines meiner Interessen an. ) 'Emo Bands '(Denke ruhig was du willst. Jeder hat früher oder später eine komische Phase. Bei mir war (Beziehungsweise IST ES SOGAR NOCH) die Emo Phase. Es ist mittlerweile nicht mehr so schlimm, aber eine 13 bis 14-jährige Shadow ist TOTAL auf Bands wie My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco oder Pierce the Veil abgefahren. Ich höre mir diese Bands zwar immer noch an, da sich ein Musikgeschmack nur langsam verändert, würde aber nicht sagen, dass ich noch ein aktiver Fan von ihnen bin. Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen. Ich versuche schon von ihnen wegzukommen, da es nie gut tut, zu lange in der Vergangenheit rumzuwühlen.)